A First Date
by LanieHallows
Summary: I can't believe I said yes to him. He's Potter, James Potter, James bloody Potter. How could I say yes to going with him to Hogsmeade? We're friends now, he's a changed man, and he's never anything but nice to me, but to be more than that… "Lily! Come on, you better get going. James may start to cry thinking you ditched him!"


A First Date

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

I can't believe I said yes...

He's Potter. James Potter. James bloody Potter! How could I've say yes to him? We're friends now, he's matured a lot, and he's never anything but nice to me. It's just…to be more than that…

"Lily, come on, you better get going. James will start to cry thinking you ditched him!" My best friend Marlene McKinnon yelled at me from the loo.

I sighed as I begrudgingly got up from my bed. I was already ready to go; I've been ready for half an hour now actually. I just had to sit down for a bit to take in the fact I'm going to Hogsmeade with James Potter... "What if this is a mistake, Marlene?"

Marlene laughed as she sat down next to me, wrapping her right arm around my shoulders, "Trust me, Lils; it's not a mistake. You fancy him and he most _definitely_ fancies you."

I sighed, "I know, it's just…well…What if things don't work out? I don't want to ruin our friendship… I don't want to not have James in my life."

Marlene laughed, "Again, Trust me; things will work out. I mean, listen to yourself, you're head over heels for him."

I laughed as I made my way out of our dormitory, "I hope you're right. Thanks Marls, see you later."

"Have fun with Potter!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

As I approached the Great Hall my nerves started to kick in a bit more. However, my eyes then caught James pacing in the distance, nervous and anxious as ever. I laughed at the sight, my nerves starting to vanish. "Sup Potter?" I yelled out to him.

I clearly had caught him off guard, him jumping in shock at the sound of my voice. "Did I scare you, Potter?"

James chuckled a bit as he started run his left hand though his hair, a nervous habit of his I used to hate, but know find kind of cute. "Yeah, didn't see you coming," James told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes playfully whilst chuckling at him, "You ready to go?"

James smiled down at me, his hazel eyes staring directly into my emerald eyes. He then intertwined his hand with mine hesitantly, "Yeah, I've been for awhile."

I grinned back at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He let out a silent sigh of relief as we started to walk out of Hogwarts towards Hogsmeade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

It was a lovely December day in Hogsmeade, the snow giving it an exquisite touch. As we entered the village James gazed down at me with a smirk, "Three Broomsticks?"

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Not even a full five seconds later, something cold collided with my right cheek. "Ah, what was that?"

I turned my head to the right to see the culprit, only to find James laughing at me. I gave him a sly grin, picking up some snow from the ground, "You're on, Potter."

It was a full blown snowball fight from there. My coat, shoes, and pants got completely drenched as we fought. All I knew was I had to win; I always win. However, before I could make another snowball to throw, James tackled me to the ground. It caught me off guard and I fell straight on my back into the cold, wet snow. I opened my eyes and saw James' face only centimeters away from mine, his eyes piercing into my own.

"Hey," he whispered to me, his voice low and husky.

"Hey," I whispered back breathlessly.

James studied me for a few more seconds before he leant down to lock his lips with mine. I froze in shock at first, but quickly recovered and pushed into his lips with equal intensity. My hands shot up to his head to run my hands through his messy locks. His hands rested next to my head in the snow, holding himself up to hover over me. I never wanted it to end, but the need for air made us eventually stop.

He smiled down at me as we broke apart, lust in his eyes, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Well I hope it wasn't a let down."

"It was better than I could ever imagine," James said as he got up and offered me his hand.

I took his hand as he pulled me up, "Good… Anyway, it's cold as shit. Can we actually go to Three Broomsticks now? I don't fancy catching hypothermia."

James laughed as he pulled me close to him, wrapping his right arm around my waist, "I'll keep you warm in the mean time."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

After a long walk we finally made it to Three Broomsticks. As we walked in the first thing I noticed was Marlene talking to Sirius in a far corner of the shop.

"Marlene and Sirius?" I asked James in confusion.

He seemed just as confused as me as he observed the pair, shrugging in response. We continued on our way, sitting down at an empty booth next to a large window. We immediately took off out wet coats; however, before we could do anything else, we noticed Marlene standing at the end of our table smirking at us.

"Potter, what on earth did you do to my best friend! You both are soaking wet!" Marlene exclaimed as she sat down next to me.

James snickered, "Just a snowball fight."

Marlene raised an eyebrow, "On your first date? Whatever, do what you fancy doing."

"What would you know about first dates, McKinnon? I've only ever seen you scurry from broom closet to broom closet," Sirius interrupted as he approached us, sitting down next to James.

Marlene scoffed, "Not like you're any better, Black. I could say the same thing to you."

Sirius nodded, "I know, that's why I don't pretend like I know anything about dating. You're ju-"

"Could you two do this somewhere else? If you forgot, we're on a date," James scolded them.

Both rolled their eyes at James, but got up anyway and left us alone. "Those two are prefect for one another; when will they realize it?"

James laughed, "When they stop hooking up with a new person every night."

"Exactly," I laughed, "Anyway, are you Marauders planning any pranks before break?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!

~~~Lanie~~~


End file.
